Many firearms, including bolt action, semiautomatic, and/or fully automatic firearms utilize a pivoting-type extractor system for extraction of cartridges from the firearm chamber. Typically, such conventional pivoting extractor systems will include an arm or elongated body generally engaged at one end by a spring that provides a biasing force to urge the extractor into engagement with a cartridge in the firearm chamber. These springs usually are made from metal and are subjected to repeated stresses, high heat, and vibration during use of the firearm which may result in premature failure. For example, the biasing force often provided through a coiled metallic spring can undergo a number of cycles where it is compressed, and then may relax, while at the same time being exposed to repeated heating and cooling cycles.
Accordingly, a need exists for an extractor mechanism that addresses these and other drawbacks.